


Wandering Stars

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wonders about the sky, and that among the years he sure has seem some interesting ones, none of them were Heaven at all for him, except this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another SPN story, this idea stuck with me and I had to write it down.  
> Hope you like it. I wanna thank my adorable and patience friend Mara (FF.net) for beta-ing for me. You rock, girl!

I love days like these. The sky was gray as little drops of water fell to the earth. Lightning brightened the night as thunder sent vibrations through the ground. They made me wanna crawl into bed, warm up under the covers with a hot cup of coffee, and can dig up weird facts on Net to try and find us a new job.

Dean loved sunny days so we could get inside our Impala, his precious Baby, open the windows and let the wind pass through our bodies while some old rock music was blasting inside the vehicle. I always wondered if he loves the sun so much because its rays remind him of our mom's hair.

Cas enjoyed days where the sky was clear, no clouds, just sweet infinite of blue... I asked him once why these were his favorite days, but the angel simply murmured a "Just because", while he lied in the grass and stared at the sky for hours.

Kevin has a thing for rainbows – don't ask. He was particularly angry when I mentioned to him Leprechauns weren't real, but if he wanted to know, me and Dean had seen a Unicorn shooting rainbows out of his ass once. Yep, you got that one mate; he gave his best bitch-face, and I swear is probably me and my brother's fault he knows that one so well, but I was bit awe with it to notice that the ex-student had closed his door forcedly after my rambling.

Crowley, yes - ex-king of the hell bowl to my feet - Crowley, has an extended love for sunshine's and sunrise's where the shades of red, orange, pink and yellow came close together… see how freaking soft he became? Well, it's not like after all the blood exchange between us, and the almost finish trial he could go back to being King's friggin' Hell. But he did manage to be in between, he had the spectacular idea of closing the Hell Gates by itself, well first, of course, we got go get Adam, not an easy task but with help, we managed.

It had been hard days, trying to co-exist, I mean what exactly can you expect from two hunters, a prophet, an ex-angel and an ex-hell king demon? Chaos? No. And I pondered if our differences weren't what help us deal with the ultimate end.

Dean had released Crowley so he could – and according to Dean – he had volunteered – help me to the car. Plus, we had to find Castiel.

I remembered one of worst nights of my life. The sky was blue and dark, shades of violet and clouds and suddenly clarity, golden, shining wonderful white light crossing the sky, it was so beautiful and majorly painful to mirror; each of Castiel brothers and sisters falling from Heaven, one by one. I recall my pure pain, but the agony I felt was so much greater. I could see their wings burning up as close of Earth they became; I rewind Dean screaming my name minutes before seeing it as well and calling for Cas, panicked – the same look he had given me minutes ago reaching his eyes. The angels for a muggle mortal seemed like mere comets stars, but for us were so much more. We had lost, again. We tried so hard, I was about to give up, but Dean made me realize my life was worth living. I don't blame him, as much I don't blame myself. But that day still haunts me.

_The plan was rather simple, we got our asses in Hell, release Michael, Lucifer and or baby brother and with the help of all Gods existences in the freakin' world, the two Archangels would listen to our prayers. Easy to say, should be totally and utterly easy-peasy to do as well. When in the life of Winchesters we got child plays in our hands? Dole one, dole two, and sell to the reader! Never, you're absolutely right._

_So firstly we had to heal and if you think it was fast and quite nice you're fairly wrong. Cas had no mojo, for now, Crowley was as hybrid as a demon after half a trial could be, I was a wreck and the only two functional people were Dean and Kevin. Luckily Charlie showed up a few days later – God sends, I tell you. With Charlie's help, we got back on track, after a week I was better, Cas was getting used to being human for a while and Crowley was like a big brother bear surprising us with quietness and work, we would find him helping Kevin with research or cutting vegetables for Castiel in the kitchen. Yes, our weird and dysfunctional little family._

_Cas contacted some of his brothers, but none had any idea how to reach Heaven; until a muffled sound of feathers wings came into our bunker. Naomi, she had little time, but she said she been able to rescue Castiel grace. We had thought that it had been consumed by Metatron's spell, but not, Metatron had been cruel enough by keeping Castiel's grace and using another angel's grace for the spell. It was all that we really needed, Cas took us to heaven where we contact all our friends creating a wave of war in Heaven, against Metatron._

_That was the first piece. Second, we got our asses to Hell. Not so hard, considering I knew how to get there, plus we had Crowley, but, however, we had Abaddon downstairs and I was pretty much sure it was not gonna be pretty._

_Except we sure weren't expecting the fact that Hell had just turned out to be against the new ruler, now that was a cherry on our fudging cake. A set of demons was battling Abaddon, which was amazing, with her plate full, she had no idea of what could happen while we went further and further down, to reach the cage. I really didn't wanna be there, but, it was necessary, Dean, Cas, and Crowley were in front of me, I breathed deeply to the image in front of me. Adam was trying to open the cage; while Lucifer gave him tips and Michael complained he was taking too heaven's much. Without thinking twice, Castiel opened the cage, freeing his brothers, Adam gave us a slim smile._

_We exchanged confused looks to each other, before Lucifer proclaimed he had to fix his home, and demanded to know what in the God's name was happening._

_We were about to explain when Abaddon showed up, close to killing us before a snap of Lucifer's fingers made her blow into blood and nothingness._

_Michael and Lucifer popped us to Heaven, so they could kill Metatron and undo his damages. Nor that would make God forgive Lucifer or whatever, but for some unspoken reason Castiel, Michael, and Lucifer worked together to bring "peace" between our worlds._

_That was the best sky I have seen my whole life. Not only because we were able to see our parents again, or talk to Bobby and say 'hi' to Jo and Ellen, the real reason was that while we were having our moment, God finally came, according to Cas the guy look a lot like an old guy with a beard and a lot of knowledge, he was pleased to see that over the crisis, Michael and Lucifer had seen that life and family were essential and postponed their beef. God was also pleased with Castiel, he said he knew that he could count on the young Seraph. Lucifer was back at the cage, but he went happily for it. His father had started to forgive him for his doings. Again, don't ask, he is God, right? He can change his mind too, hum? Michael was in charge of helping all angels to recuperate their graces. Honestly, I was almost – hey I said – almost sorry for the guy._

Cas told me God wanted him to stay, although he could, he said no; Cas preferred to stay most of the time on Earth, working with us. We never mentioned that particular thing to Dean, we know my brother, and he would probably say to the angel that it would be the best if he stood with his family, even if lately Castiel had become a part of our family – Heaven be damned.

"Sam? What is that you doing?" Called Adam from the window on the second floor, I had been outside for a while and lost track of time.

"Oh, the Moose is just daydreaming, Addy boy. Don't lose your mind about it." Crowley answered, from wherever he was. He was another one that came and goes, like an unexpected guest you loved and hated at the same time.

"I'll be right up." I returned back to them. I had discovered not long ago Adam's favorite sky, you would imagine it was a sunny one, as Dean's or even a cloudy one like mines, but no. He enjoyed the night, with millions of stars shining above, the clouds hiding the moon as delicate cotton candies, he once told me was because of a night he had shared with his mom and our dad, just like these, they were in an amusement park and dad and Adam went into the Ferris wheel, as they got higher Adam's fascination with the sky grew, he also told me it was one of his best memories.

"SAM!? SAMMY?!" Of course, there's only one person in the world that calls me like that and gets off with it.

"I'm going Dean, relax!" So there's pretty much my tale. I might have more favorite skies to talk about, but right now, I just…

"Samuel Winchester! Get your ass in here NOW!" Charlie, our adopted little sis, screamed so loudly she cut my trail of thought.

Charlie had a love for the sky as well, but for her, it was all about the clouds. Believe me, the woman can talk absently over a cloud, and name it one by one – I'm called a smartass, but Charlie can give a run for my money.

"Finally, princess. I'm serious Sam, sometimes you're such a girl!" Charlie laughed.

"That's why I called him Samantha when he was younger." said Dean.

I rolled my eyes, surprised to see we had another guest.

"Hey, Sammy boy, good to see ya again." Said Gabriel. He had a lollipop between his lips. I smiled despite myself, true be told we were almost used with his visitors.

"I came bearing pie. Otherwise, your brother wouldn't let me in." I laughed, while most of the "family" shook their heads in disbelieve.

"Now we can finally eat!" Dean announced.

"Dean specialty – BURGERS," Castiel said bringing a plate full of those, while my brother brought the drinks.

"What is everyone waiting for, dig in!"

The sky now was dark, no stars though I'm sure all angels present would disagree me, and the moon was hidden behind what I thought was a cloud. But the sky didn't matter that much right now, because of this; my friends around the table, the angels chit-chatting and eating on the corner, my brothers bickering me about salad. This was the perfect night, the wonderful sky, this was our Heaven.

 


End file.
